Never too Lonely
by xxxCherry-Lotusxxx
Summary: This time, he was in his hanyou form. His previously black hair was now a sparkling silver and he had cute triangle dog ears coming out from the top of his head. He was going in the same direction Kikyo was just a few moments ago. Maybe they both went to the same high-school. All of a sudden for some reason she didn't know, that fact did not settle very well in Kagome's head. Why?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Broken Heart and a Curious Stranger**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, ****unfortunately**_

**Please review and tell me what you think (my first story) I'll put up the next chapter if I get enough reviews!**

Kagome sighed as she walked home from school in the middle of January. The dark overcast sky reminded her of sadness and what she wanted most was to get away from that. She was already experiencing enough of it...

Two weeks ago, her boyfriend Hojo broke up with her. What was she thinking going out with that two-timing piece of garbage in the first place? He was the most popular boy at school and the handsomest. She couldn't help feeling a little flutter in her heart as he held her hand and asked if she could be his girlfriend. It wasn't her fault, was it? So many boys had asked her before and she downright refused them earning the nickname Ice Queen. The first boy she had trusted with her heart broke it into little shards. She would never trust a guy again!

Remembering all this bought a fresh burst of tears in her eyes. Realizing it was a bad idea in the middle of winter, she forced herself to stop. Dabbing her eyes furiously with the back of her hand, she resumed walking, thoughts of betrayal and jealously in her heart.

When he had broken up with her, that low-lying pervert started flirting around with other girls. That wasn't new. She knew he always did it behind her back but she ignored the fact because she so badly needed someone to love her. Now he was doing it in front of her knowing that it would make her terribly depressed. He had declared he had a new girlfriend and Kagome knew she could never compete with that. That stupid guy could not stay with one person for longer than a week. How dare he leave her like that! She had a good mind to go to his house and chew him out right in front of his mother.

Not paying attention where she was going, Kagome ran smack straight into someone. She was going to get up on her own when a hand reached down to assist her. Kagome looked up and saw a tall guy around the age of fifteen with amber eyes, black hair and bangs that partly covered his eyes. His jet-black long hair blew in the wind. All of a sudden, this strange feeling came over her. She felt like pushing away his long bangs. As if he could read her mind, the guy tossed his head slightly so the bangs weren't covering his eyes so much and he could see her better.

Kagome started to feel shy and looked away. 'I'm blushing!' she thought embarrassedly, 'what if he saw that?' She looked again and apparently he had not. Then she noticed his hand still held out. 'Would it be rude not to accept his help? Maybe.' Just in case it was, she grabbed hold of his hand and got up. It was strong and firm, yet gentle enough not to hurt her. As she was thinking, the guy stood waiting with his hands in his pockets. It was cold after all. Snow started to fall softly around them. After some time, he shook her shoulder gently.

"Huh?" she said. She was so busy thinking about him that she did not notice him waiting there so he could say bye and go away.

"Sorry about that," he said speaking about what had happened just a few moments ago. He got a good look at her. Tall and slim with mid-back length shiny-black hair. Her chocolate brown eyes were thoughtful and now became confused. She shook her head and smiled.

"Oh, it's okay! Thanks for helping. Bye," and she started walking away.

"Wait!" she heard him say. Kagome turned around and looked at him once more.

"What is your name?" he asked. Her surprised look made him feel conscious about what he just said. He tried desperately to come up with a reason why he'd ask a random stranger her name in practically the middle of the night but no ideas were fore-coming. He wondered what she was doing out all alone but realized it'd be wrong of him to ask.

"Kagome," she whispered. "My name that is," she added hoping to clarify the first response.

"Al-right Kagome have a good day then," he answered, "I mean night," he corrected himself almost suddenly looking up at the stars shining upon them. And with that, he vanished away into the distance.

Kagome looked on at him dreamily and then realizing what she was doing, quickly turned back blushing furiously once again and carried on walking home, much quicker this time. 'Who was he?' she thought 'and why did he ask my name?' These thoughts roamed around her head as she went up to the front door and fumbled around in her pocket before pulling out a shiny key and turning it in the lock. There was a 'click' and it was open. Her mom and dad were watching something on the TV and her 15 year old sister Kikyo was chatting to some dude on her phone. Silently, Kagome crept in, locked the door and brushed her teeth before snuggling peacefully under the warm covers of her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Biggest Mistake**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru, Hojo or even Koga! Man, disclaimers make me sad!**_

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling blissfully happy. It took an entire minute to dawn on her why she was feeling this way. When it did, she sat there thinking. 'Who was he?' The question roamed around in her head as she got dressed in her green sailor fuku uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey mom, hi Kikyo!" she greeted. Kagome sat at the dining table oblivious of the strange looks they were giving her.

"Kagome darling," her mother began, "what has gotten into you today?" Kagome was never this happy, not even on her good days. Kagome looked around and the smile she had got replaced with a confused look.

"Where's gramps?" she asked. Her grandpa always took this time to announce historical facts, facts that never interested Kagome, however today she was willing to listen to what this old man had to say.

"Ah Kagome dear, your grandpa is sick today. That is why he is sleeping in. May I ask a favour?" Not waiting for Kagome to answer, she resumed speaking. "Can you go get some medicine on your way to school? Here is the name of it."

As Kagome walked through the streets, she couldn't help thinking about that guy she saw the other day. Kikyo went ahead of her, claiming she had someone very important to see. Kagome picked up the medicine from the old store near their shrine and turned around. She gasped. He was there.

Not looking at her though. What would she say to him if he noticed her. Kagome thought hard. There was nothing interesting she could say to him even if they did meet the other day. She spied on him carefully from behind a maple tree.

This time, he was in his hanyou form. His previously black hair was now a sparkling silver and he had cute triangle dog ears coming out from the top of his head. He was going in the same direction Kikyo was just a few moments ago. Maybe they both went to the same high-school. All of a sudden for some reason she didn't know, that fact did not settle very well in Kagome's head.

That was when the school bell rang.

"Oh, great!" Kagome cursed angrily as she ran in the direction of her middle school. She was always on time. She could not ruin her perfect attendance record today, could she?

Hojo was waiting for her. He flipped his hair nonchalantly and as soon as she entered, linked arms with her.

"Get your stinking hands off me Hojo!" Kagome screamed stepping a good two feet back. Everyone else stared at the duo, a look of pure surprise on their faces. No one knew that they weren't going out any more.

"Don't lay a finger on my woman, you stinking human!" Koga yelled. He always followed Kagome around, much to her dismay, but there were times where he was useful, this being one of them.

"Kagome, please don't stay with this piece of filth. Come with me!" He circled his arm around her back and led her away into the building. Kagome shook her head. This was going to be a long day.

She had always wanted to make it clear to that wolf-demon that even though he was a nice guy and all, she really didn't want to get into a relationship so soon, but then knew she would regret seeing the look of disappointment on his face. He was such a nice guy? The least she could do was accept him. 'And besides,' she thought bitterly as she sat in physics looking out of the window, 'wasn't she thinking about that other guy. The one with bright golden eyes and silver hair.'

"Ms. Higurashi, are you paying attention?" her physics teacher called sternly from the head of the class.

"Yes!" she said as she quickly averted her eyes from the window to concentrate on what her teacher was saying. Yuka shook her head at Kagome. She didn't usually act like this.

After school, she walked home slowly, taking time to appreciate the things she never noticed on her way home every day like the cool breeze that rustled the trees, the slow, graceful fall of snow, and even the wonderful smells coming from a nearby bakery. As she was thinking, Koga jogged up beside her.

"Uh, hey Kagome," he began nervously, "are you free on Saturday?" Shocked, Kagome turned to him, blushing. This was so unexpected!

"Oh Koga, I'm terribly sorry but..." She didn't have a chance to finish because Koga spoke for her.

"I can't make it. I know! I shouldn't have asked. Sorry," and with that, he turned away. Kagome had never felt so horrible about letting someone down like that. Didn't he help her when Hojo was there? She didn't need any one, she was sure of it, but couldn't she give the poor boy a chance?

"Hey Koga! Please come back!" she shouted as loud as she could. He looked at her, tears clouding his ice-blue eyes.

"It's okay Kagome, it really is" he said in an attempt to reassure her but it wasn't working. Kagome was already at his side with a small smile on her face.

'Kagome, what's wrong with you?' she thought to herself. Now she had agreed to go on a date with Koga. He was cute and all but she really didn't want to get in a relationship so soon. 'Too bad!' she thought sadly as she opened the door to her house and stepped inside. Her mom and Kikyo were having a conversation. Kagome put down her coat and listened.

"Mom, I just got a new boyfriend. He's coming over tonight," Kikyo had exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, that's great honey!" her mom said smiling a little. "May I ask what's the name of this lucky guy?"

Kikyo had given a content smile. "Inuyasha."

**Does it surprise you that Kikyo's new boyfriend is Inuyasha? Find out what happens in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****3: The Handsome Stranger**

_**Disclaimer: I have a friend named Yash, but no Inuyasha so I don't own him (Inuyasha), yet!**_

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

Kagome listened intently, a look of sadness on her face. So now even Kikyo had a boyfriend. What was keeping her from seeing guys again? Maybe this time, she should try to make a little bit of an impression on Kikyo's boyfriend just in case he had a brother or cousin she could be set up with.

With those thoughts roaming around her head, Kagome rushed to the shower in her room. When she came out, she smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Her washed black hair was smooth and shiny. Her skin was flawless, soft and smelt nice. Dressing up in a curve-hugging pink t-shirt and dark blue shorts that exposed her lean, athletic legs, she made her way downstairs to greet the visitor.

Halfway down she stopped. 'No, it couldn't be!' she thought disbelievingly. For right in front of her, emerging from the doorway, was the handsome stranger she had met two days ago. He was still as breath-taking as ever. His long, silver hair sparkled and his golden eyes glowed brightly with happiness as he embraced a smiling Kikyo.

Kagome's eyes grew wide in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. How could her dream guy be with someone else, her sister of all people? Kagome's knees started buckling. She uttered a surprised gasp. "Kikyo? This is your boyfriend?"

Kikyo looked back. Her face was radiant and her eyes were shining. "Why yes Kagome." She saw Kagome's broken expression and smirked. "Isn't he the sexiest boyfriend ever?" She hated how Kagome always had more cards on Valentine's day, more boys chasing after her and took this opportunity to take a dig at her.

"Uh, Kagome! What a surprise to see you here?" he told her, clearly discontent about what had just happened. He hadn't forgotten her name. Guiltily, he faced her, his golden eyes downcast and filled with worry.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed back. How could she forget his name either. Ever since Kikyo had told it to her mother, she was thinking about what their names would sound together. This wall all too much for her. Looking into Kagome's hurt eyes, shimmering with tears, he remembered what brought him and Kikyo together in the first place.

Kikyo had always had a crush on Inuyasha like all the other girls at school. Looking at her sometimes reminded him of Kagome. Both of them looked remarkably similar, even for sister's. Kikyo was his friend and nothing more, but he was afraid to make her downhearted. That was the only reason he agreed to watch a movie with her in the first place. Something friends would do. He was starting to regret giving in to her pleading. Kagome was the one who was sad now, and he felt guilty that he was the cause of the uneasiness.

"How about we watch a movie?" he exclaimed walking to their leather sofa, trying desperately to change the subject. "I heard there was this really scary one coming on right now."

"I'm sitting next to him!" Kikyo claimed wildly tapping a spot on the sofa. Kagome decided not to sit on the other side of him, next to Kikyo was fine. After all, weren't they together now? She could not interrupt. Nevertheless, she could feel him stare at her throughout the entire movie.

When it was over, Kikyo moved closer to Inuyasha and rested her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha nervously glanced over at Kagome who was trying to look uninterested. Inside, her heart was broken. She couldn't bear to see this any more. Mumbling goodnight, she stumbled up the stairs to her room and trudged to the bathroom to brush her teeth, still in shock over what happened.

Sitting on her bed, Kagome brooded over how to win Inuyasha back. 'There has to be a way!' she thought with a new-found determinedness. She would do what it took. There was no reason for her to be lonely, was there? He was the right guy, she knew it in her heart, but was she really supposed to be the one to steal away her sister's boyfriend. Thinking about them made her heart wounded. Filled with grief and pain, she switched off the lights in her room and drifted off to sleep...

Inuyasha watched from downstairs, his heart beating quickening. Not from Kikyo's arms around his shoulder he was sure, but what else could it be? Thinking back, he knew the answer. No matter how many times he tried to forget, he couldn't. It was Kagome and she needed someone. He made up his mind that he would be there for her in some way, somehow. Inuyasha left, deep in notion, leaving a puzzled Kikyo standing in the doorway shaking her head disapprovingly.

"What has gotten into him?" she wondered out loud. However, no answers were on the way, and with a discouraged sigh, she proceeded to go back in, locking the door behind her; leaving the howling wind out in the air like an ominous calling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****4: The Plan to Win Hearts**

_**Police officer walks up to me. "Yo, young woman! What are you doing typing up Inuyasha stories in the middle of the night?"**_

"_**INUYASHA!" I say dreamily clasping my hands together. The police officer shakes his head and looks back at the other officers.**_

"_**It's okay guys, she is just another crazy Inuyasha fan! Let's go!" They leave.**_

_**Who types up Inuyasha stories at midnight? I do. So enjoy reading and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Oh, and by the way, that police officer made me tell you guys that I don't own Inuyasha, yet. Oh well!**_

Kagome lay in bed, thinking of a plan. Kikyo was making breakfast that morning and grandpa was already sitting at the table. What a surprise? Grandpa was always the first to wake up with a beaming smile on his wrinkled face. Kikyo however, was the opposite. Standing in front of the stove in the kitchen, Kikyo turned over an omelette she was frying and turned her cold gaze towards Kagome who had walked up to the dining room, an annoyed scowl promising anger.

"Hey Kikyo!" Kagome smiled cheerfully as she slipped in at a vacant seat at the dining table. There was no reason for her to be angry. Pretending like nothing had happened the other night, she resumed talking to Kikyo, hoping to brighten the mood of the house.

"So, where's mom? Did she say she was going out?" Kagome was understandably curious but Kikyo was unforgiving. 'Is that child stupid!' she thought angrily. 'First she tries to steal my boyfriend, next she has the nerve to talk to me like nothings going on! What is wrong with her?' Kikyo's anger reflected onto the other two pretty quickly. Their grandpa stood up and walked back to his room silently, his food tucked under one arm. As if on cue, Kagome got up from her seat as well to leave for school.

"Sit back down!" Kikyo called sharply. "I'm not done with you yet." Kagome was shocked. Kikyo's face was furious for sure, but did it have a tinge of hurt as well? It appeared so. Kikyo stared at Kagome for an entire minute, breaking away from her thoughts to take the now burnt omelette to her. "So, tell me what's going on between you two?" she demanded. Kikyo wasn't dumb. She knew exactly how Inuyasha felt. He was thinking about Kagome the entire time he was with them. How was that fair?

"Kagome, stay away from him! Got that!" Kikyo's hands were now placed on the table, her face up close to Kagome's menacingly. Kagome trembled. So much for her plans on winning Inuyasha back. Maybe it was wrong to even be thinking thoughts like that. Kikyo was right. She had to stay away before she would be drawn even closer. Now was the time!

"I need to go Kikyo," Kagome stated after another minute of awkward silence. She stood up and gently pushed the chair she was sitting on back in before exiting the room, her yellow backpack slung over one shoulder. Walking to school wasn't usually something Kagome looked forward to but today was different. Today, she needed that time to think. To get the facts straight. Pulling out a spiral notebook and pencil from her backpack, Kagome wrote down her plan.

'Inuyasha has a mystery childhood. The closer you are to him, the more friendly he is to you. He doesn't want to let people down. Ask him to meet with you somewhere and show him what an amazing friend you can be.' She stopped walking and read it over, a small frown appearing on her face. 'This isn't much! How is it going to help me?' she thought.

Something on the left caught her eye and she turned sharply, just to see Inuyasha walking beside her.

"Oh, didn't except to see you there," she said, nervously averting her cocoa-brown eyes from his bright, golden ones. Her heart was thumping unusually loud for some reason, so loud in fact that she could almost swear he heard could hear it.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you," he told her, his face growing serious all of a sudden. Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned closer, despite her uneasiness to listen to what he had to say.

"You know you don't always have to stay away when I'm around Kikyo, right?" His voice was playful and surprisingly seductive. This was so not what she had expected! His warm breath warmed the chilly air around them like a glowing fire in a wooden cottage. Kagome looked up, and saw him smile.

"I wasn't really," she lied. It was better than telling him that it hurt to see him with her sister. 'It won't be right interfering like that' she thought miserably.

"Well Kagome," he started slowly, letting the words swirl around in his head, "I heard you were going out with Koga. Is that true?" That question caught her off guard and she jumped a good two feet back in utter disbelief. Did Inuyasha really care about who she, Kagome, was going out with? All of a sudden, she could feel a rush of happiness swirl around her.

He had on a confused look. It looked really cute, but she was sure he wasn't in the mood for compliments.

"So it's true then." His sadness washed over her like a tsunami wave and before she could respond, he had walked away.

"Hey, wait!" Kagome called frantically. He looked back for a second. "Just hear me out, please!" she begged breathlessly, catching up to him. He slowed down so she could keep up, then turned so he was facing her, blocking her way, in case she was trying to go ahead. 'Why is she so flustered?' he thought, 'It's just me!' Still, she was blushing bright red at their closeness, something which Inuyasha found funny. His eyes lit up and he let out a small laugh.

"You look as it I'm about to eat you! Calm down Kagome. All you have to do is answer me, then I'll let you go, deal?" Though Kagome was unable to comprehend. Since when was Inuyasha so interested in her life? Was this a sign of some sort?

"I'm not going out with anybody!" she declared. "Who told you anyway?" A new-found confidence was building up inside her as she spoke.

"Never mind Kagome, have fun with Koga, okay?" Inuyasha said in a reassuring voice. He had learned to master hiding his feelings, kind of like his half-brother Sesshomaru did. In his heart where she couldn't see, he felt a pang of sadness. It hurt so much, unlike anything he had ever experienced before. 'Too late now! Stop it Inuyasha!' he ordered himself angrily.

Inuyasha swore to himself that he'd be there that Saturday when Kagome would be going out with Koga. He would be there and see for himself. There was no point in worrying now. Giving her a final wave, he merged back into the streets, his lingering scent making her regret him leaving. Inuyasha was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****5: Koga's ****H****ere to ****S****tay, ****or Not!**

_**I truly don't own Inuyasha, although he's the best, I'll write a fanfic on Ranma ½, but tomorrow I have a test. Enough of that, I'll take rest. You too, I hope! Please review and tell me what you think...**_

Koga walked up the concrete steps to Kagome's house. Today was the day! He knocked politely on the door, and waited outside, a bouquet of Chinese bellflower's tucked neatly away under his left arm. As she opened the door, his face brightened considerably. Kagome had agreed to go out with him even if it was just for one Saturday and he wanted to make it one she would remember.

Kagome was worried. Not about regular things girls would worry about when going on a date with someone like what to wear, or how to pin their hair up. Kagome was thinking about Inuyasha. 'What would he make of this?' she thought. 'Does he really even care?' One part of her hoped he would. It would be nice to have someone running behind her for a change. She realized Koga was waiting and she sighed, somewhat wistfully before exiting her room to greet him.

Not too far away from the scene, Inuyasha was waiting and watching carefully as Kagome opened the door, a bright smile on her face, and greeted Koga inside. "She led him inside?" he thought angrily. "How could she do that?" Feeling a growl rising up in his throat, it took every ounce of his strength not to blow his cover.

Kagome and Koga were in the house now and he could not see what was going on. Feeling frustrated and maybe even a little flustered, Inuyasha bounded to the tall oak tree just beside her house, and with one leap, balanced on top of it. Crouching down, no one could tell he was up there. It was perfect.

Through the white lace curtains that were bunched neatly to either side of a large window, Inuyasha could see Kagome and Koga deep in conversation. Curious, he jumped off, landing perfectly on his feet. Standing up, he stealthily made his way till he was just under the window. It was opened a crack so he could hear everything that was being said, while still being hidden.

"Koga, I don't know about that," Kagome was saying, her voice somewhat unsure. Confused, Inuyasha leaned closer. What were those two talking about anyway? Koga was leaning closer as well...to Kagome! Inuyasha watched helplessly as Koga pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay!" he said after pulling back from her a minute later. "That's what friends do for each other. You really don't need to worry about it. I have it all under control, you'll see. Anyway, let's go! We have a date, remember? I don't want it spent with you thinking about some other guy. Come on!" With that, he pulled her out through the front door, Kagome smiling despite being ordered in her own house, out onto the side-walk.

"What do you have planned, huh?" Kagome inquired, still grinning happily. Koga shrugged, and good-naturedly told her that she would find out soon enough. Inuyasha wondered sadly what other guy Kagome was thinking of. 'Doesn't she have a boyfriend already?' This was too much. It had to stop somewhere! Still thinking, he walked up behind the duo, and tapped Kagome lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted. Kagome yelped with the sudden disturbance, as she jumped a good two feet back, and stared at him with a somewhat guilty look on her face.

"I-Inuyasha," she began, 'I really didn't expect t-to see you here? W-what are you d-oing here anyway?" She tried hard to blame her barely legible stammering on the unexpectedness of the situation, but she knew what bugged her most was that he cared. About her. And the look of dejectedness on his face was enough to break her heart.

A pang of sadness rang out somewhere inside her, and without thinking first, knowing she probably wouldn't have done it if she took the time to, Kagome flung herself into his arms and started crying.

Koga himself, was trying to make sense of it all, but a voice in his head told him it was useless. No matter how hard she could try, Kagome would be unable to forget Inuyasha altogether. He knew that she cared about him, her face showed it all. He didn't need to interfere. So silently, without them noticing, he crept away, leaving them to deal with their conflicting emotions.

"Well," he said, stroking Kagome's hair reassuringly, inhaling her sweet scent, "let's go back inside, shall we?" Leading the way back, the two of them stepped into the living room, only to find a furious Kikyo staring at them with tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha, how could you?" She walked up to him and caressed his face in her hands. She kissed him on his cheek and glanced accusingly at Kagome before locking arms with him, and dragging him away into her bedroom.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, pulling up breathlessly behind them. Her hair was messy, yet cute and her eyes were wide in denial. The duo paused, and turned to her.

"Kikyo," she began, an understanding look on her face, "I get it now." She looked up at her older sister, a sad smile towards Inuyasha.

Kikyo was shocked. Didn't her sister want Inuyasha for herself? How could she understand what it was like to have your own boyfriend stolen from you? She looked back at Inuyasha. His hands were holding hers, but looser as if he'd rather be holding someone else's. His worried expression was cute, but she was sure he was directing it towards Kagome. It made her mad. Yet, she knew in her heart, that the two of them would be perfect together.

"It's okay," Kagome told her breaking Kikyo away from her train of thought, "you can keep him. It was wrong of me to develop feelings for him anyway." With that, Kagome turned around to leave, but a voice behind her made her stop. It was Inuyasha. Now that she had made her mind, Kagome struggled not to blush. If she did, it would give away that she still had feelings for him and that wouldn't be right, especially not when he was with Kikyo.

"Kagome? Who are you going to be with then if I'm with Kikyo?" The question was simple and harmless, but she was afraid to answer it. Who was she really going to be with? Koga? She did not truly love him, but he would have to do, right? Boyfriends didn't have to be long-term.

"Look here," Kikyo told them. "Inuyasha, you do love Kagome, don't you?" Inuyasha looked at her, and nodded, all while looking down at the floor. "And," she carried on, "Kagome, I don't need to ask you to know that you care about Inuyasha. So, how about I stay out of it, and let you two to be together. This way you'd be happy, and not have to worry about whether I'd be angry or not."

The two of them rushed to hug her. Kagome crying out of happiness. It was so long since Kikyo and her were really able to get along and be friends. Inuyasha could tell Kikyo would be deserted. She was always there for him as a friend. He felt a certain sort of responsibility to repay her back.

"Kikyo," he started. The girls turned towards him expectant of what he had to say. "I swear I'll find a boyfriend for you!" he declared, immediately feeling much better at her happy expression.

"Inuyasha, that would be amazing! Thank you for being such a wonderful friend!" Kikyo was content now, knowing that she would not be alone for much longer, and neither would her sister. She walked over to the T.V and put a movie on for them to watch.

The rest of the night was spent with laughter and joy. Maybe Kikyo would not be so lonely after all...

**Al-right! I'm not sure how long I want to keep this story going. It will probably be one more chapter, maybe two if I get reviews saying so. Anyway, thank you for reading so far, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Oh, and by the way, don't forget to tell me what you think of the new Ranma ½ story I'm going to be posting the first chapter of. Peace out! :)**


End file.
